Noche Rojo Pasión
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Las palabras a veces no son suficientes. Lo que un color puede provocar en un artista… ¿es posible pintar un final acorde a inclinaciones sentimentales de personas ajenas a uno mismo? SaixSakura, NarutoxSasuke,Gaara al final.
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE ROJO PASIÓN**

La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, pero los usaré para mi malsana diversión, y con suerte, el entretenimiento del incauto lector.

Protagonistas: SaixSakura, NarutoxSasuke, Gaara al final.

De qué va la historia: Las palabras a veces no son suficientes. Lo que un color puede provocar en un artista… ¿es posible pintar un final acorde a inclinaciones sentimentales de personas ajenas a uno mismo?

* * *

1

Era sano y mostraba una capacidad intelectual más alta que otros niños en cualquiera de sus edades. A pesar de ello sus padres le consideraban un muchacho sumamente delicado, con su piel nívea que al nacer se notaban algunas venas surcándola, esos intensos ojos tan oscuros como su cabello que la hacían resaltar más.

Su madre murió pocos años después de que él nació. Su padre le quería a su extraña manera. Era rígido, serio, exigente. Le procuraba a través del dinero, pero jamás le ofreció un gesto de afecto.

Idolatró su inclinación a la lectura y pintura, le apoyó con la decisión de convertirse en artista.

Le contrataba maestros particulares, nunca tuvo compañeros de juegos más allá de un gato negro, que flojeaba de vez en vez junto con él, en el pórtico de su fría mansión.

Su padre cuyo nombre es Danzou, era un excéntrico millonario. Lo custodiaba bajo llave como su más grande fortuna, lejos de toda sociedad insana que pudiera lastimar la inocencia de su ágil mente creativa.

Para alguien que se forja en soledad, que escucha vivir al mundo desde su ventana, pero sabe que no es parte de él, su dolor es irremediable, aunque no supiera comprenderlo. Siempre buscó un trasfondo filosófico de su razón de existir.

Podía pasar horas completas mirando los astros celestes, a veces desviaba su atención hacia algo un poco más complicado a su parecer. Para él era más entretenido ver a personas impredecibles bajo el lente de su telescopio, que células y su funcionamiento bajo el del microscopio.

A veces creaba sus propias tinturas. En ese instante aplastaba cerezas entre sus manos, utilizaba el extracto para su pigmento. El dulce sabor que quedaba en sus dedos era lentamente degustado por su lengua.

Miraba sus manos por largo tiempo, le gustaba el color rojo siempre y cuando no fuera usado en su cuerpo, pero si enmarcando sus manos, saboreado por su lengua. Rojo sabía bien. Era la piel de la manzana, la cereza y la sangre de su herida cuando se lastimaba.

Diez días después de su cumpleaños número catorce, Sai conoció su decadencia. A media luz de luna vino el amigo disfrazado de enemigo.

Su gato corría de un muchacho estridente, estaba inclinado hacia el animal, corriendo tras el felino.

-¡Por qué te comiste mi ramen! Me la pagarás caro-tebayo.

Un humano que se le figuró en medio del estatus entre el perro de casa y el lobo: capacidad de raciocinio unida al salvajismo.

Sai se levantó de su silla, abriendo a sobre manera los ojos. El muchacho rubio que entró sin ser invitado, se arrojó en contra del animal de un salto. El corazón del de cabellos oscuros latió más rápido, aunque su rostro no demostrara lo que sentía. La emoción de ver a uno de esos hombrecillos, actuando como los animales salvajes del canal Discovery le elevaba la presión arterial.

El gato se rebatió entre las manos del rubio escandaloso, al final el felino ganó la contienda al cruzarle el rostro con un zarpazo.

-Creo que te ha hecho un poco de daño.

El rubio quitó despacio las manos de su arañado rostro, con cara de pocos amigos escrutó el rostro pálido y sonriente del muchacho frente a sí.

-¿De que te estas riendo?

-Bienvenido seas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Namikaze Naruto. –Respondió entre malas palabras, más molesto porque no hicieron caso a su pregunta, maldiciendo entre dientes a gatos ladrones, rosales con espinas y rejas donde su cuerpo no cabía sin ser apretado entre los barrotes.

El muchacho seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-tebayo? –Naruto reclamó a gritos.

Sai no comprendió por qué estaba molesto, se había acercado para ver si estaba bien, tener el primer contacto con alguien ajeno a las personas permitidas en casa, que se reducía a los tres sirvientes, dos maestros y su padre.

Expandió su falsa sonrisa, intentando salir del problema con ello.

-En realidad solo pensaba en que es muy ridícula tu persecución. Yo puedo darte seguramente mucho más del valor, de lo que te haya tomado prestado Yamato. –Se acercó algunos pasos más.

Naruto se irritó.

-¡No necesito que me des nada! Eres tan presumido como parecías desde lejos.

Sai ladeó un poco el rostro, cerrando sus ojos para acompañar la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces me espiabas a distancia? -Dio varios pasos, hasta quedar muy cerca del otro chico.- No hace falta, eres muy agradable a la vista, con mucho gusto te hubiera aceptado a mi lado.

Posó una mano en el hombro del rubio haciendo que se acercara, Naruto se quedó más que tieso por la pronta proximidad. Segundos después estaba gritándole palabras como desviado pervertido. Huyó lejos tras tirarlo de nalgas en el suelo.

-¿Qué hice mal?

Continúa.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

-¿Cómo querías que te tratara? Me diste el susto de la vida.

-Lo extraño es que pensaste que deseaba seducirte, Naruto. Eres demasiado idiota para llamar mi atención. De todas formas ahora sabemos que sí eres homosexual.

Naruto gruñó cruzándose de brazos, con un mohín de berrinche inminente.

-Aún te falta mucho por aprender para hablar con la gente, sin que le dejes a uno ganas de rajarte la cara a puñetazos. –Acercó el puño apretado hasta el rostro de Sai, que para intentar salir de nuevo del aprieto sonreía con nerviosismo.

Naruto había ido muchas ocasiones a esa lúgubre mansión, tentado por la curiosidad de conocer los secretos del extraño heredero.

Llenándose sus desordenados cabellos rubios de hojas secas y la ropa con espinas, pasaba por debajo de la verja, arrastrándose entre rosales.

Se reunía a escondidas con su nuevo amigo, sabían que no sería del agrado del padre de Sai que se viesen.

Poco tiempo después le enseñó a él como salir, los lugares qué visitar, siempre acompañado por el bullicioso muchacho que aprendió a protegerlo al mismo grado que apreciarlo. Tanto como Sai buscaba casi enfermizamente el bienestar del de ojos azules.

Naruto tenía muchos amigos de distintas clases sociales y caracteres, por eso a nadie le extraño que incluso alguien que parecía el más raro entre todos, como Sai, hubiera acabado en el grupo de los más allegados.

Lo que sorprendió es que se convirtiera en el más confiable para él en tan poco tiempo.

Tres años después de conocer a Naruto, impulsado por el rubio había escapado de casa.

Su padre le desheredó, mas al artista pareció no importarle. Un afecto más grande le unía a Naruto de lo que le pudo unir a su padre alguna vez.

Sai estaba gratamente sorprendido de que, a pesar de lo que decían los libros, los lazos de sangre no eran tan grandes si no estaban reforzados con afecto. Después de todo sí se podía elegir una familia.

Terminó siendo su compañero de habitación. Con su pasividad característica, Sai levantaba en su forma de ser ordenado y limpio, el excesivo caos en la vida de Naruto, incluyendo su persona.

-Estoy cansándome un poco de esto, Sasuke me escribe cada vez menos a menudo.

Sai dejó de mirar el hielo que colgaba de las ramas desnudas de los árboles oscuros; estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, trazando las líneas del invierno en un papel.

-¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué frotas tus brazos si traes puesto el abrigo?

-Desolación, Sai, así es como se llama lo que siento.

Sai frunció las cejas. Desolación tenía que ver con un sentimiento de aflicción, y como todo, sabía qué significaba, pero no qué era lo que tenía que hacer al respecto.

Dejó su dibujo en la silla cercana. Se sentó en el piso, al lado de donde estaba Naruto, que raras ocasiones utilizaba el sofá.

Naruto le miró con el rabo del ojo. Sai estaba rígido y serio, pero siempre le acompañaba. Cerró sus ojos azules, permitiendo sentirse acompañado.

¿Quién es Sasuke? Se preguntarán. ¿Un hermano? ¿Un primo? ¿Un amigo de la infancia?

Permítanme contarles un poco sobre él, antes de continuar con la historia de nuestros protagonistas, pero no podré hacerlo sin aprovechar para referirles un poco sobre la otra estrella, que será con quien comenzaremos.

* * *

Continúa.


	3. Chapter 3

Siguiente capitulo.

Protagonistas: Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto.

3

No era precisamente una belleza, tampoco tenía una personalidad arrolladora. Sus ojos eran bonitos, verdes como hojas nuevas tras la lluvia de primavera; infortunadamente eran opacados por los llamativos cabellos rosados, que en un arranque de ira (que llegaban muy seguidos) había cortado hasta los hombros con una navaja.

Era casi una niña. Una adolescente extraña, perdida entre la vanidad física y las estanterías de biblioteca bajo el sueño de la medicina.

Sus padres la habían enviado a otra ciudad, ante el temor de no poder ser lo suficiente hábiles para domar su carácter. Justo cuando se había arrepentido de tomarles la palabra, el avión de ida la había dejado sin el suficiente dinero para el retorno.

Entre sus lágrimas fue cuando lo vio. Serio, con una imagen lo suficiente fría como parecer una hermosa estatua del más blanco mármol con vida. Vestía un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca, la gabardina lo hacía parecer todavía más alto de lo que de por sí ya era.

Ése era Sasuke Uchiha. Miraba su reloj, con ese aire profesional de los que saben que cada minuto de su existir vale oro para su bolsillo. Quizás no era más grande que ella, al menos de edad, porque se empequeñeció como persona nada más de verlo. No amedrentó.

El impulso juvenil la hizo acercarse, suplicó al muchacho su ayuda. Él no ofreció dinero, dijo orgullosamente que no aceptaba seres diminutos a su lado ni siquiera para darles limosna, en todo caso ella solo tendría oportunidad para servir en su casa.

Y ella aceptó.

El día en que ella fue a la mansión Uchiha iba contra el sol, hacia un futuro que no podía predecir. Deseaba perderse en la ensoñación de pertenecer a ese muchacho con cara de hombre mayor. La había impactado profundamente.

Su bicicleta rojo pastel, la que había comprado con los ahorros en el banco para no gastar diariamente en pasaje hacia la escuela, fue dejada descuidadamente al borde del camino empedrado que llevaba hasta la entrada.

Aunque tomó como mal presagio que el día se hubiera vuelto gris y el tráfico de nubes negruzcas amenazara con chocar entre sí, no supo por qué no pudo detenerse. Quizá por que su madre le contó sobre ancianas investigando crímenes. Sakura, aterrada, terminaba por sentirse siempre parte de las historias.

Los árboles daban manzanas pequeñas y duras, fila tras fila parecían soldados que la miraban acusadores por entrar en un terreno al que no correspondía. No, se dijo ella, desde este momento sería parte de esa casa.

Buscó la maceta de la prometida llave escondida, hallando solo su ausencia. No se dio por vencida, en vez de girarse para ir al apartamento rentado, dio la vuelta a la vieja casona. La puerta trasera no se le resistió más que sus ganas de entrar a la casa.

Caminó con cuidado, había clavos y restos de vidrios rotos. Astillas en el suelo y muebles muy empolvados. Él se lo había dicho, estaba regresando tras un largo viaje que pensó no tendría retorno. Giró el pomo de la puerta, que como si tuviera un magnetismo natural hacia el interior se abrió sin ser empujada.

A cada paso dejó de ser más ella misma, para convertirse en una heroína de una novela de amor: la huérfana, quizás la heredera ignorante de su caudal, que se reencuentra con aquel que le fue dado como prometido desde el nacimiento.

Debió de ser grande la prisa con que se fueron los antiguos ocupantes, porque a pesar del esmero monumental de tiempos antiguos, demostrado en las bellas encimeras y el fogón de la cocina, todo estaba desvencijado por el descuido de los años.

Supo que podía haber alguien, había ollas y sartenes limpios puestos en el escurridor. Bordeó la gruesa encimera de concreto del centro de la habitación, notando la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

Como si hubiera estado en esa casa mil veces, decidió que estaba bien mirar en la primera habitación que halló en mano, quizás como indicaba el librero en el pasillo, a su lado estaba el lugar para leerlos.

Sintió temor ante el rechinido de la puerta que empujó, nuevamente con la inexplicable sensación de que no había marcha atrás. Cerró los ojos por el exceso de luz, luego escuchó susurros, temió que en verdad la casa estuviera plagada de fantasmas.

La luz que desorientó sus ojos fue dando paso a las formas. Había un enorme ventanal dando de frente a la puerta. Miró los dos sofás tapados con mantas, en medio una mesita en las mismas condiciones. Había sillas, alfombras enrolladas y numerosas cajas apiladas por aquí y allá.

Oyó de nuevo, tras un saltito soltó un grito ahogado por su mano, giró hacia la ventana a su derecha. Había luz de algunos rayos de sol, clavos, sábanas en el piso, aserrín y un chico.

Si. Un chico rubio.

Estaba en el suelo sobre una de las sábanas, con su deslumbrante cabello más dorado que los pobres rayos que entraban por la ventana, su espalda hacia ese sol que parecía tenerle envidia porque seguía brillando a pesar del día gris. El rostro hacia ella, los bronceados hombros y pecho desnudos.

-Hey Ne-chan, lamento el desorden, nos aburríamos de esperarte. –Le dijo somnoliento.- Debiste de verme desde el principio. –Dijo al notarla desorientada, habiéndola visto travieso en silencio. Le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo hubiera hecho, usuratonkachi, pero es difícil ver gente real cuando se están buscando fantasmas.

Esa fue la voz de otro hombre. Si, sin duda era _otro._

Ella no los vio desde el inicio quizás porque no quiso mirarlos desnudos, juntos, entre el polvo y la podredumbre. El otro se destapó la cabeza, saliendo con el que había sido un impecable cabello negro, totalmente revuelto. ¡Qué hermoso era su blanquísimo torso desnudo! Y lo estaba ocultando un montón revuelto de sábanas…

Salió corriendo de la casa.

Sai recuerda que ella se lo contó. Mientras lo hacía Sakura recordó apenas momentos antes como si hubiera ocurrido años atrás.

El chico rubio de espalda hacia la ventana. Los ojos de ese azul intenso que impactaba abriéndose de repente, soñolientos, sin vergüenza o remordimiento, ni mayor sorpresa por que él y su amante fueron descubiertos en aquel encuentro amoroso. Escondidos del mundo, en un lugar abandonado que ya no estaba así.

Y ella se dio cuenta. Junto con esa pareja había conocido su perdición.

Continúa.


	4. Chapter 4

Uno más.

Protagonistas: Naruto. Minato. Sasuke. Itachi.

4

Naruto, aquella tarde, llevaba una camisa de franela a cuadros naranja y azul marino, los pantalones de mezclilla negra remangados hasta las rodillas. Brincaba de charco en charco descalzo, llevando sus zapatos tenis en las manos.

Sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo, llenando de gusto nada más de oírlo. Era un niño más hermoso que guapo.

Y ahí estaba él, otro niño como de once años, mirándolo receloso en el interior del café con sus profundos ojos negros.

Naruto extendió los brazos, elevando la cabeza. Abrió la boca grande para que la lluvia cayera dentro de ella, haciendo gárgaras a la vez que se carcajeaba. Recargado a un lado del ventanal, estaba un atractivo hombre. El mismo tono rubio en el cabello, los ojos azules más rasgados, pero marcados con la experiencia sabia de los años, de aquellos que son demasiado inteligentes aunque eso les cueste su propia seguridad.

Definitivamente Sasuke los mira con envidia.

El rubio pequeño se acerca a brincos hasta el que parece es su joven padre, el hombre se agacha, protegiendo inútilmente con el paraguas a su empapada cría. Le agita la melena desordenada, sonriéndole, después vuelve a levantarse, con la marca del agua en las rodillas que al parecer no le importa que estén mojadas.

Naruto corre feliz de nuevo lejos del paraguas, su padre le ha dado un colgante que lo hace de nuevo saltar de gusto en los charcos sobre la acera. Parece un loco y los ojos del hombre son felices con esa demencia en el hijo.

-_Posiblemente también está un poco loco_ -piensa Sasuke- _solo de esa manera podría soportarse a alguien así._

Es en una vuelta torpe cuando Naruto choca en contra del poste de la farola. Mira hacia su padre, que continúa recargado al lado del ventanal de la cafetería. Soba su nuca, más por vergüenza que por dolor. Desvía unos centímetros la vista y entonces sucede.

Lo mira. Sus ojos hacen un contacto que parece eterno, pero solo dura unos segundos. Naruto le sonríe. Sasuke se sorprende, pero el gesto dura menos que su impecable orgullo, volteando groseramente la cara.

Creyó librarse de él, de esa figura sonriente, mucho más feliz en una mirada de lo que él pensó podía ser en toda la vida. Cuando deja de escuchar los gritos, al creer que se había librado de la molestia, gira lentamente el rostro, esperando ver pasar los automóviles en la avenida, la acera mojada.

Y ahí esta él.

Sus manos y frente pegadas al enorme cristal. Su mirada desafiante, con las cejas pronunciadamente fruncidas. Azul contra negro.

-Quiero un pastel como ese. –Escucha que pide al padre. El hombre mira al interior del café, con sus ojos sabios y tranquilos sonríe a Sasuke. Asiente a su hijo, Sasuke no sabe por qué su corazón late tan rápido. Mira hacia enfrente, en donde su hermano mayor, ajeno a todo el mundo, se encierra en sorbos de café caliente.

Quiere gritar, rogar que se vayan antes que entren. Maldice a su orgullo por no atreverse a pedirlo al hermano, maldice al hermano por estar tan ensimismado, cuando los dos rubios, el alto y serio junto al bajito inmaduro, se acercan hasta su mesa.

-Buenas tardes.

Sasuke se siente empequeñecido, la personalidad del rubio mayor es arrolladora, su voz tan potente y congruente a su personalidad que no sería necesario verlo para saber.

Su hermano abre los ojos, Sasuke se impacta, el mayor de los morenos se ha puesto erguido y sus ojos brillan con atención, no miran como siempre de forma aburrida al mundo.

_-Eso sólo sucede cuando a Itachi le interesa o le impresiona algo profundamente._ -Piensa Sasuke más nervioso, aunque sabe guardar bien las apariencias.

Siente su pierna mojada. Su vista se dirige al sur de su cuerpo, es cuando ve la rodilla raspada, el pantalón remangado y unos zapatos tenis tirados descuidadamente en el suelo, porque aquel que debería tenerlos puestos sigue descalzo.

El que se ha sentado a su lado escurre, está formando en el asiento un charquito que le está mojando las nalgas, el cuerpo muy unido al suyo está humedeciéndole la ropa. Al elevar la vista otra vez lo ve. Le sonríe enormemente, el mismo rubio escandaloso que estaba tras el cristal danzando tontamente bajo la lluvia.

Sasuke mira a su hermano, quiere patear su espinilla para llamar la atención, pero aún le respeta lo suficiente. Desea que deje de observar al rubio grande que lo mira hacia abajo. Negro contra azul. Esta vez en ojos adultos.

-¿Podríamos acompañarlos? Me temo que ya no hay mesas disponibles.

¡Miente! Lo sabe, pero Sasuke no caerá tan bajo como para demostrar su desesperación para que se vayan, buscando con la vista una mesa disponible para ellos.

-No creo que haya mucho problema, señor…

-Minato, Namikaze Minato. Al parecer a mi hijo le ha interesado el pastelito que vimos en esta mesa.

Sasuke nunca sabrá cómo es que una voz tan seria puede ser a la vez tan burlona.

Itachi aprieta las mandíbulas para evitar que en su serio rostro se dibuje una sonrisa, ambos saben, incluso el propio Sasuke, que no se refieren al alimento que comía el pequeño moreno. Desde ese día Itachi llamará así su hermano menor, que Minato ha elegido para ser amigo de su hiperactivo hijo.

-Oye, ¿me das de tu pastel en lo que traen el mío? –le pregunta el gritón niño rubio.

-Itachi. –Sasuke susurra bajito, llamando a su hermano para que haga algo al respecto.

Al final mira a Sasuke, discretamente lanza su mirada a los brazos de su hermano menor, la tensión de los músculos en ellos le hace saber que bajo la mesa sus puños están apretados. Sabe que no hará algo para demostrar su excesiva incomodidad, en ese intento desesperado por ser un adulto, para no solo parecerse a él, sino superarlo en todo lo que haga.

Itachi entrelaza los dedos de las manos, recargando los codos en la mesa, con el fin de ocultar su malévola sonrisa. Se mueve hacia un lado, para dejar espacio en la silla para dos del pequeño café. Toma su propia cuchara con la que removió la media cucharada de azúcar en su café, deslizándola lentamente sobre la mesa hasta que llega a manos de Naruto.

-Adelante, siéntanse cómodos.

-_Te odio. _

Continúa.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Protagonistas: Sai. Naruto. Sasuke.

* * *

Regresemos, entonces, a nuestros protagonistas.

Luego de que se escapó de las manos de Danzou, Sai sobrevivía vendiendo como baratijas sus extraordinarias obras de arte. Sin saberlo eran revendidas casi cien veces el valor de lo que él había cobrado por ellas. Las firmaba bajo el nombre de Naruto. El rubio se sentía halagado de que su nombre fuese el seudónimo de su amigo, aunque para observar lo agraciado que se veía haciendo rabieta, le dijera que se debía al nombre del alimento del menú japonés, no precisamente por su buen amigo.

-¡No quiero que vendas eso!

-¿Por qué no? Pienso que es digna de observarse. Me parece que es una de mis mejores obras.

-¡Será lo que quieras! –Manoteó el rubio en el aire- pero no quiero que me vendas teniendo sexo con Sasuke.

Sai miró la escena de su cuadro, después a Naruto.

-Teóricamente no eres tú, sino tu imagen. Pensándolo mejor además del novio y algunas características de tu personalidad física, el nombre es lo único tuyo que aparece ahí.

-¡Es que estás loco! Para colmo quieres venderla al centro nocturno.

-Me van a pagar mejor que en ningún otro lado que…

-¡No!

-Incluso te puse pechos y curvas de mujer. –Señaló. De forma deliberada Sai había transformado a Naruto en una hermosa colegiala de dos coletas, con rostro sensual pero inocente.- Aunque si te hubiera plasmado a ti, no hubiera habido mucha diferencia, con eso de que la tienes tan chica que…

-¡Ya basta Sai! -Gritó exasperado, cada vez más colorado.- Es un No rotundo.

Se cruzó de manos dándole la espalda. Sai se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces pídele a Sasuke dinero.

-¡Ni de broma!

-No nos alcanza para pagar la renta.

-Menos por eso, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo tendría que escucharle la boca a ese cabrón? Hay que buscar otra manera.

Sai eliminó la sonrisa, meditando un rato, ambos mirando el cuadro. Finalmente golpeó con el puño en su otra mano abierta.

-¿Qué tal si le dices que te de dinero por cada vez que te acuestas con él? Así no habría necesidad de venderte sexualmente de forma pictórica y lo disfrutarás.

Naruto intentó no ofenderse, haciendo lo posible por comprender como funcionaba el cerebro de Sai. Por supuesto no pudo. Tras darle un manotazo en la cabeza y muchos gritos de desprecio, decidieron que era más sano salir al menos una noche para despejarse la cabeza.

Naruto se había impuesto la tarea de hacer que Sai tuviera al menos una cita. Vivía entre tantos libros y cuadros, que temía por su salud mental en estos últimos meses.

Bien, estaba más atemorizado de lo normal.

A pesar del carácter festivo y alegre de Naruto, había descubierto que las diversiones de Sai no eran precisamente aburridas, sobre todo cuando no buscaba entenderlas, sino sentirlas.

Él mismo había dado el consejo al de ojos oscuros.

-No tengo sentimientos, ya te lo dije.

-¡Que sí tienes! –Le dio un golpe en el brazo, Sai se sobó.

-Eso es una función fisiológica, una vez que el cuerpo recibe el estímulo, sube al cerebro por los sensores de la piel hasta el nervio craneal número…

-Ya, ya. No me refiero al dolor que sentiste cuando te pegué, sino al por qué de cuando frunciste las cejas.

Había personas que devolvían el golpe, otras que lloraban, algunos otros sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y miraban con algo que Naruto denominaba rencor.

Cuando estaban bromeando y Naruto le pegaba así, Sai sonreía sinceramente y sentía mínimo el dolor. Comprendió. ¡Sí tenía sentimientos!

-Bien, lo concedo. ¿Pero si los tengo y no se qué hacer con ellos?

-No intentes hacer algo, déjalos estar, a ver que sucede, con suerte solitos te moverán. –Dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

Cuando lo conoció Naruto se exasperaba, con el tiempo logró comprender que la única misión de Sai era convertirse en un adulto sensible y sincero.

El mundo en ocasiones parecía detenerse cada día para que ocurriese un gran acontecimiento. Era posiblemente en lo único que se parecían.

Aunque estaban entrando a pasos agrandados a la vida adulta. Para Sai y Naruto los peces aún podían ser rosas. La voz del rubio chillaba de placer al ver hormigas en el parque cargando más de diez veces su peso. Aunque Sai era como una enciclopedia con piernas, ignoraba a veces como un niño. Pintaban de distintas formas miniaturas de ellos mismos.

Por eso Sasuke lo detestaba tanto. Era como si Sai reemplazara sus ausencias, con la existencia de sus nada sutiles atenciones, el inocente buen trato hacia su rubio amigo, que la mente a veces pervertida de Naruto malinterpretaba.

_¡Cómo es que me he perdido en esta historia!_ -Puede leerse en una página de la agenda de Sasuke Uchiha-. _Me he metido en un laberinto. Ese pedazo de idiota que con su sonrisa ilumina mi mundo que quiero seguir manteniendo lóbrego… Cada noche durante mi sueño encuentro la salida, pero la mañana me retorna condenándome a volver a él. Sigo sin recordar como encontré antes el camino y la fuerza para alejarme de tanta felicidad. Su amor me seduce, no soporto la idea de ser tan feliz. _

_Mi familia murió en la más terrible de las infamias, quedándome solo mi hermano, que sí es capaz de vivir para darles la seria honra que merecen. ¿Cómo habría de permitirme la sonrisa? Vivir feliz sería lo mismo que olvidarlos. Naruto ríe de lo que llama la exageración de mi debilidad. Y yo deseo su idiotez, aprender sus lecciones de vida. Lo deseo a él cada vez que despierto, cuando duermo, cuando fornico con él. Mío, mío… y alejarlo a la vez._

Sai lo leyó cierto día que Sasuke se quedó a hacer un concierto de gemidos en su casa. Naruto lo había bajado de la litera y lo sacó a dormir a la sala, para pasar la noche exclusivamente con su pareja.

Sin poder dormir hojeó las pertenencias de la amada pareja de su amigo. Tenía la seria fijación de protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Eso incluía forzar a Sasuke a estar a su lado a como diera lugar.

-¿Sabes que haré, Sasuke? –Le preguntó a la mañana siguiente con una enorme sonrisa y la agenda entre sus manos. Sasuke controló su irremediable deseo por matarlo, o quitarle la sonrisa a golpes.- Compondré para ustedes un poema… ¡No! mejor aún, pintaré un gran final acorde a sus inclinaciones filosóficas.

Perdón, amable lector, me he desviado mucho de la primera escena. ¿No les ha pasado que a veces les vienen los recuerdos, y sienten que si no los dicen ahora se les olvidara, y por tanto no se entenderá el trasfondo de lo que intentan decir? Continuaré.

OoOoOoOoOo

Continúa.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Protagonistas: Sai. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. El narrador de la historia.

* * *

Miremos entonces a Naruto y Sai entrar a aquel particular centro nocturno. Sai tenía puesto un exquisito conjunto negro de mezclilla, olía a loción cara y llevaba bajo el brazo una mala traducción del libro De Profundis de Oscar Wilde.

Naruto iba con un holgado pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa de un naranja oscuro desabotonada hasta medio pecho, con un estampado que daba la impresión de ser un graffiti en forma de un espiral negro y encima traía puesta una chaqueta azul marino.

El rubio escrutó con la vista mordisqueando una galleta, buscó el rostro conocido del moreno que fungía desde hace años como su novio. Estaba en un rincón que se alzaba entre el estrépito de las conversaciones, en las mesas de los escurridizos bebedores de café negro.

Sasuke echó un poco de whisky de una botella plateada en su taza, cuando Naruto le besó pasó su lengua por el paladar, para tener la sensación del licor en su propia boca. Sin vergüenza ofreció a Sai lo que no era suyo, aceptó de buen grado y los tres degustaban el whisky importado de Sasuke.

Sai se quedó callado, escuchando el intercambio de saliva y a veces palabras de su amigo con su pareja. Las citas de segunda mano, las voces hablando, los estudiantes universitarios bailando. Sai se puso en pie un poco mareado, desde que Naruto comenzó a ir al lugar, los poetas que hacían a veces de música de fondo se fueron retirando, las oleadas de música bailable llegó con los agitados jóvenes mundanos, que despojaban gradualmente del lugar las conversaciones eruditas.

Se vio atrapado en la oleada del baile, con las mujeres que pese a bailar con sus parejas le pegaban sus cuerpos cuando pasaba cerca.

Sin darse cuenta fue empujado hasta la mujer más arrinconada del mundo.

Él le miró los ojos verdes. Ella miraba una pareja de varones que se besaban a profundidad del lado contrario de la habitación.

Yo les miraba desde la mesa de al lado. Sai me saludó con una sonrisa falsa. Nos conocimos cuando me permitió fotografiarlo pintando uno de sus cuadros.

Sakura me miró con recelo, porque sabía que yo conocía a ese que casi le había caído encima. Si abría la boca entonces el rubio se enteraría que ella les seguía.

Encontró que había ahí algunos sentimientos atravesados, haciéndole un nudo en el estómago y agitando su corazón para que latiera más rápido. Siguiendo los nada sabios consejos de Naruto, los dejo estar, también actuar.

Él, sin hablar, la tomó de la cintura y bailaron. Ella lo encontró atrevido, pero estaba lo suficiente triste para aceptar que también era guapo y no le importaba que pegara tanto sus cuerpos.

Cuando él se inclinó pegando su mejilla a la de ella, se imaginó que le susurraría su nombre, tal vez le preguntaría el suyo. Con mucha suerte su tipo de hombre (alto, guapo, de ojos y cabello oscuro) le daría su primer beso tan osado como él al bailar. Ella me lo contó después, cuando éramos amigos..

-Me gustan las perras hipócritas como tú –dijo él casi fríamente.

No supo porqué se carcajeo, cuando en otras ocasiones hubiera estampado en la pared a cualquiera que le dijera aquello. La he visto. Pero era verdad, posiblemente el muchacho lo sabía. Ella lo había visto llegar con Naruto, sentándose al lado del que se había convertido desde hace años en su obsesión. Y en sus ojos era obvio que deseaba al otro moreno, pero que se había dejado tomar por este en ausencia. Era una hipócrita, a este que la tenía en brazos parecía que no le importaba.

Él encontró el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo la piel con sus labios. Abrió la boca y lo lamió con lentitud.

Ella encontró con su vista la lengua de Sasuke, delineando delicadamente los labios entreabiertos de Naruto, que después sacó la lengua, dedicándose a sobar la de su amado fuera de la boca.

Sakura encontró también la oreja de Sai con su boca, olió su loción y entreabrió los labios como para decirle un secreto. En vez de eso ella cerró los dientes sobre el lóbulo.

Le mordió hasta sentir el sabor metálico y saber que lo había hecho sangrar, Sakura rió mientras lo hacía. Estaba ebria de alcohol y pena. Se quedaron un instante así, bajo la media luz de las lámparas que fingía dar un ambiente romántico, con el presuntuoso poeta hablando ya en el fondo, acompañado de la música suave con que él le adhería sensualmente la cadera.

Ella se asombró, cuando él se apartó un poco para verla a la cara, descubriendo que con su mano manchada de su propia sangre, también él reía. Abrió sus labios y pasó por ellos lentamente los dedos manchados, que habían sostenido su lóbulo sangrado, mirándola con sus ojos inocentes. Era cándido, sensual y perverso a la vez, por eso Sakura tuvo miedo. Se sintió mareada y se alejó de él corriendo.

Sai la vio huir sin moverse. Sakura cruzó hasta la mesa en medio de la nube de humo y gente, cogió su bolso y se fue.

-Sería hermoso que la historia terminase aquí –me susurró él al sentarse en mi mesa, pero no sería así. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Estamos en el punto exacto en donde las acciones tienen significado y consecuencias.

Miró su otra mano, la misma que mientras bailaban se había aventurado hasta la bolsa en la nalga de la muchacha. Había sentido la dura protuberancia anormal, sintiendo el deseo irremediable de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, permitió que la curiosidad moviera su extremidad. Sacó delicadamente el tubo de labial y lo escondió en su propio bolsillo.

Yo no pude evitar la tentación de ponerme en pie, abrir la boca para sorber la sangre de su lóbulo maltratado. Él cerró los ojos, dejándome lamerle el cuello.

Cuando llegó junto a Naruto a casa, se recostaron boca abajo en la alfombra. Naruto vio divertido como Sai untaba un poco del labial en sus dedos, pintando con ello en una hoja un panorama cuyo contorno había sido trazado con tiza.

-No se me hubiera ocurrido un mar rojo.

-¿Tan mal se ve?

-Al contrario, es genial, me gusta también cómo se ve la luna. No sé, a la vez como que se siente temor y como que se siente deseo de echarse en esta playa para hacer el amor.

Sai sonrió, había logrado su objetivo con el pequeño cuadro improvisado.

-Noche Rojo Pasión –leyó Naruto en la base del tubo del labial.

-Es el nombre del tono –afirmó conocedor Sai.

-Así deberías llamarla.

-¿A la muchacha que conocí?

-No, idiota, me refiero a tu pintura. ¿Sabes? –Comenzó Naruto, abriendo enormemente los ojos con mucha energía, esos que segundos antes parecían cansados- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hasta suena a nombre de cuento. Deberías intentar y escribir alguno.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

-Hay distintos tipos de artista, no soy de ese estilo. Me gusta más leer que escribir.

-Como sea –dijo al final el rubio, cuya idea que pensó muy buena fue desairada.

Días más tarde Naruto le presentó a su abuelo, Namikaze Jiraya, reconocido autor de historias eróticas. Sai le explicó con detalle una historia: dos ninjas son separados por sus arrolladores sentimientos de amor y odio, debido a los rencores que aplastan a uno de los protagonistas. El otro, que antepone el amor y la amistad a cualquier otra cosa, derrama su propia sangre para salvar a su amado. El bolsillo del anciano, fue bien remunerado al escribir la historia de Sai cuyo título llevaba el nombre de la barra de labial.

Aquella noche del encuentro, Sakura escribió más tarde en su diario sus impresiones.

_¿Por qué tengo que vencerme primero a mí misma? La vida es injusta al no darme mi capricho. Nuevamente me he impuesto la idea de agarrarme a alguien que posiblemente me hará pedazos entre sus dedos ensangrentados. Una herida que yo misma provoqué. Cederé aplastándolo, esa será mi venganza en contra de Sasuke, de Naruto, de mí misma y de él. Ese vampiro sin nombre que he traído al otro lado. Estoy segura que seré su ruina, como yo he conocido la mía a través de los que están acompañándole en la suya. Lo deseo. Quiero que se hunda en mí, sumergirme en su sangre anónima._

No supo que él le había quitado el labial, hasta que regresó varios días después a hacer limpieza nuevamente a la mansión Uchiha. Vio el incitante tono perdido en una pintura enmarcada.

Ella quedó encantada.

Naruto le había explicado que lo regaló a Sasuke después de habérselo pedido a Sai, quedó gratamente sorprendido de que se tratara de la misma muchacha.

-¡Y pensar que se puede hacer algo más que pintar labios con un labial! –Afirmó Naruto, mirando consecutivamente a Sakura, su labial en la boca y el cuadro- ¿Qué más crees que se pueda hacer, Sakura-chan?

-Habrá que descubrirse, ¿no lo crees?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continúa.


	7. Chapter 7

Vamos con el que sigue…

Protagonistas: Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura.

* * *

7

Haruno Tsunade se enteró del romance de su hija y sus amigos desde lejos. Las cartas eran muchas veces tan oscuras, repletas de anhelos ideológicos, deseo, meditaciones y desastre, que ella misma se perdía en todo ese mundo que pertenecía a otra clase de personas muy lejos de la normalidad o lo común.

Parecía que ella y sus amigos celebraban metafóricos duelos de honor.

No era una fiel seguidora del mundo de ensueño de su hija, pero tampoco era la tirana que lo derrumbaba. De vez en cuando se permitía enrollarse en sus encantos.

También en los de Naruto, cuando lo encontró en su camino un otoño en la primer visita a su hija. No escuchó la advertencia de Sakura.

-Cuando conozcas a Naruto, no lo mires a los ojos, te enamorarás de él. Me moriría de celos.

-¡Que cosas dices Sakura!... ¿No es Sai tu novio?

-Los tres son míos, mamá, de nadie más. –Sakura sonrió, abrazándose a sí misma. La broma escondía la verdad de su corazón.

Tsunade tuvo que aceptar que no se había enamorado _mucho_ de él. El rubio parecía ignorar los mandatos del tiempo, con su sonrisa eternamente bella, joven. También hacía caso omiso a la orden del clima, llevaba las manos sin guantes, los brazos sin suéter, cubriéndose del frío solo con un chaleco de un llamativo naranja sobre su camiseta azul marino.

Los otros, los morenos, enfundados en sus elegantes sacos y gabardinas, saludaron con una inclinación. Naruto le estrechó su fría mano, incluso retiró el guante de la mujer madura para que sintieran la piel, como humanos que eran dijo él.

Odió con sinceridad a Sasuke y aceptó al principio sin muchas ganas a Sai.

El ahora _extraño_ prometido de la muchacha, incluso a los varones les ofreció las sillas para que se sentaran en el restaurante. Durante la cena hizo ingeniosos pero crueles comentarios cínicos, que casi provocan que Sasuke lo matara. Tsunade estuvo a punto de quererlo, de no ser porque su hija y el rubio también sufrían por la mezcla de cinismo e ingenuidad que se mezclaban en el muchacho.

Se perdieron por horas en el relato de la anécdota divertida de Naruto. Era como una de esas estrellas que brillando en el firmamento, pueden apagar cualquier penuria. No había nubes que pudieran opacarlo, ni siquiera la intensidad de la oscuridad de los ojos profundos de su pareja. Alguien con quien la rubia ni siquiera deseo cruzar miradas.

Para su fortuna, Sasuke resultó ser hosco y seco.

Tsunade se sorprendió de que Sai pareciera haberlo leído todo y recomendaba traducciones de buenas novelas extranjeras.

La madre de la muchacha los encantó, porque sabía de cosas _malvadas_, como la cábala y recitaba de memoria la astrología.

Contestó a las grotescas preguntas de Sasuke, que sí era posible matar de tal o cual forma sabiendo bien anatomía, cuando el muchacho mencionó algo sobre novelas y películas de horror exageradas.

Como buena doctora dio un rápido resumen cuyas palabras Sai recordaría, como todo lo que le interesaba, sin embargo no era el único que las rememoraría de por vida, o hasta el término de ella.

Nunca imaginó que en uno de los muchachos presentes, estaba estimulando el deseo de la extinción de sus amados amigos.

* * *

Continúa.


	8. Chapter 8

Protagonistas: Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura.

Soft Lemon.

* * *

8

Sasuke calculaba, categorizaba, era cruel y vengativo. No podía soportar la felicidad ajena porque le parecía estúpida, tampoco podía permitirse la propia, porque era casi pecado no recordar a los muertos, por eso iba viviendo casi como uno. Su familia era parte de la fuerza judicial de la nación. Habían sido asesinados por los sicarios traficantes de drogas. Su hermano se convirtió en un empresario. Era lo único que le quedaba, pero para evitar el dolor dejó de verlo una vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Amaba a Naruto tanto como lo odiaba, por obligarle a ser feliz y no seguir con sus retorcidas ideas del vivir de aquella manera.

Naruto era noble, terco, fiel y bondadoso. Sonreía de buen grado a la vida, aunque fuera cruel con él. Su padre había muerto como buen político, intentando develar el misterio que había nublado la vida de los Uchiha. Daba todo de sí, no obstante recibiera migajas a comparación de lo que ofrecía. Se empecinaba, esperando siempre su final feliz junto con las personas que quería, aunque eso costara que Naruto mismo exterminara aquello que no permitía ser feliz a aquellos a quien amara.

Sai era una mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos como su existencia. Era inocente, no era frívolo ni insensato, pero había leído tantos finales trágicos que había llegado a esperar, incluso a anhelar, que el desastre en la vida de los cuatro y todo aquel que se les acercara llegara lo antes posible. No era por maldad, sino que en su rara lógica, pensar en que el sufrimiento que seguramente vendría, acabaría pronto mientras más rápido llegara, les dolería menos a los que había aprendido a querer.

Ese día se habían reunido los cuatro, le tocó decidir qué hacer a Sai, que empecinado en sus noches literarias, para que no les fuera a los demás aburrido se le había ocurrido leer la serie de libros eróticos de Jiraya.

Sasuke y Sakura aún se preguntaban cómo es que siempre se dejaban arrastrar en el torrente de locura de sus parejas.

Ahora los cuatro estaban tumbados en la alfombra de la sala. Todos se turnaban una hoja de la lectura, pasando el libro a la siguiente voz una vez culminada. Sasuke hablaba con una voz sospechosamente sensual.

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, los libros de su abuelo casi lo dormían cuando los leía él solo. En la morbosa compañía de sus amigos y pareja, acostado boca abajo, sentía su insipiente erección chocar contra la amortiguadora alfombra.

Sasuke imitó los sonidos que se narraban, usando la garganta. Sakura cerró los ojos, apretando a su pecho pequeño al gato negro de Sai, que la despertó de la imagen erótica de Sasuke penetrándola. El animal huyó, cuando intentó capturarlo con los brazos extendidos, Sai la había jalado, quedando sobre ella.

Sakura enrojeció violentamente, golpeándolo en el pecho para intentar falsamente alejarlo. Fingir decoro era lo más apropiado. A susurros él se burlaba de su fea novia violenta, sonreía. Ella miró a su alrededor alarmada, en busca de los ojos de sus deseados amigos; seguramente estarían tan sobresaltados como ella mirándola bajo las manos de Sai, que lamía tan deliciosamente su rostro.

Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Naruto parecía acechar a Sasuke como un animal a su presa. A gatas rodeó el cuerpo del que leía sentado en flor de loto. Naruto se puso a espaldas de Sasuke, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, para devorarle después el cuello. Sasuke le dio espacio sin dejar de leer, entrecerrando los ojos, relamiéndose los labios que parecían secársele sin la saliva de Naruto en sus labios.

Sai miró a Naruto, con una especie de complicidad muda.

Naruto con la sonrisa pervertida, Sai con su sonrisa plástica, descendieron las manos con la misma desesperante lentitud desde el pecho hasta la cintura de sus parejas. Sai perdió la atención en Naruto, comenzando a besar a Sakura, mientras sus dedos despegaban la braguita de la ingle para filtrar sus dedos.

Naruto cerró los ojos, lamiendo la clavícula de Sasuke, una vez que había logrado apartar con el rostro la camisa. Sasuke dio un gemido justo cuando no iba en la lectura, Naruto coló su mano por el pantalón, haciendo más grande el bulto que ya se notaba, comenzando a masajearlo.

-No –dijo firmemente Sakura, apartando a Sai con los brazos extendidos empujándole el pecho. Él le miró sin comprender, hasta hace unos momentos ella se retorcía bajo él, mientras exploraba con la yema de los dedos su húmeda cavidad. Ella casi se derrite al ver la dulce expresión de niño perdido, con el cabello desacomodado y los labios hinchados además de enrojecidos de tanto besarla.

Sasuke también cayó en cuenta, ese momento debía ser solamente para ellos. Tomó la mano de Naruto, en un movimiento tan violento que él mismo se hizo daño, cuando la mano que le aferraba el miembro fue jaloneada. El agarre en la muñeca hizo quejarse escandalosamente a Naruto, se rompió totalmente la atmósfera.

Sin pedir disculpa por la abrupta ausencia, obligó a Naruto a encerrarse en su habitación. Miró unos segundos antes de salir con odio sincero a Sai y Sakura, por haber observado momentos íntimos, tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

Sakura se arrodilló apretando las piernas. Aún deseaba tener a Sasuke tanto como a Sai o Naruto dentro ella. Se sentía excitada y sucia, por su deseo, por su necesidad inmensurable de los tres, pero sobre todo por no ser capaz de tener al menos a uno solo realmente.

Sai le tomó del hombro, pero ella lo abofeteó. No se dejó abrazar, también se fue.

Unos minutos después, con la misma cara de niño perdido que Sai portaba en el momento que abrazaba sus piernas mirando hacia la puerta del apartamento, Naruto se asomó desde la habitación casi atemorizado. En silencio se sentaron mirando el televisor sin encenderlo. Podía jurarse que se escuchaban sus parpadeos de no ser porque las respiraciones eran solo un poco más escandalosas.

-¿Sabes que haré, Naruto?

-No, dime qué –Naruto casi besó a Sai, no soportaba el silencio, pero prefirió por primera vez callarse al no saber qué decir.

-La próxima vez que nos reunamos pintaré un gran final acorde a sus inclinaciones filosóficas –repitió con las palabras que le había dicho a Sasuke algunos meses atrás.

Naruto ladeó la boca y la cabeza sin entender, Sai sacó el labial de su bolsillo, con lo poco que quedaba de la barra. Naruto sonrió.

-Sé que será una pintura genial.

-No, Naruto, será el mejor cuadro que haré hasta el día de mi muerte.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente, feliz de poder ser parte del proyecto más grande de su amigo.

* * *

Continúa.


	9. Chapter 9

Protagonistas: Gaara. Mención de casi todos los personajes de este fanfic.

Gracias por leer, y los que se molestaron en ello, por darme su opinión. Llegamos al final de esta mini historia.

* * *

9

¿Saben qué es lo peor de que un fotógrafo se dedique a escribir? Que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Seguramente que al acariciar la lectura con los ojos habrán sentido que miraban una vieja fotografía, he narrado a veces como si viniera un flash de recuerdo a mi memoria. Posiblemente les sucedió, porque no se contar las cosas de otra manera.

Tengo tanto talento para escribir como para vivir. Si, lo has comprendido, amable lector… No lo poseo. Es por eso que vivo a través de las imágenes de los demás.

Mi nombre es Gaara, el principio de mi es la historia de un fracaso. Es por eso que me he decidido a contarte otras vidas que no son la mía. Cuando yo hago una fotografía no solo atrapo la imagen fugaz que ha pasado, sino que cargo en ella todo su pasado, lo que es y la forma de mantenerlo por largo tiempo.

Dejaré de disculparme, no sin antes hacer que te percates de algo más. Lamento si te hablo ahora con tanta confianza, ¿no crees que ya sea tiempo, luego de que te he hablado tan ciegamente de aquellas personas? Con ellos es difícil no convertirte en socio igualitario para sumergirte en su vida, es por eso que terminé haciéndome parte de esta pequeña historia.

El color rojo siempre me ha gustado. Mi arte está plagada de él. Para mi no solo es el nombre de un color, es un estado de vida. La pasión está pintada de ese color en mi mente. Cuando Sakura y Naruto me hablaron de la pintura de Sai, sentí que lo amaba. No a él, sino a esa idea: Plasmar el sentimiento, junto al color.

Cuando lo conocí, él estaba sentado en la banqueta, inclinado sobre su hoja en blanco. Desprendía de vez en vez de un racimo algunas cerezas silvestres. La maestría con la que movía el pincel, su ensimismamiento, el gozo que nacía de la combinación del sabor y el estado de ánimo.

Rojo.

Y cuando me senté calladamente a su lado, me sonrió. Me miró largos minutos, para elevar su mano y tocar mi cabello. Fue como si me diera una descarga eléctrica.

Nunca me enamore de Sai, pero si de su arte. Su obsesión con el rojo. La misma que yo tenía.

Han pasado años completos desde aquel día.

Tocó a mi puerta, presentándose con esa sonrisa idiota, confiada, sin más objetivo aparente que pasar demasiado temprano por un apartamento que está cerrado en el día, porque suelo ser animal nocturno.

Sus ojos misteriosamente negros eran una cosa delicada que había de romperse tarde o temprano. Sai tenía miedo y venía como un niño pequeño para que lo protegiera del tiempo. Nuestro arte trasciende, aunque nuestro cuerpo se marchite.

Yo entendí. ¡El vino a Mí para poder darle su pronto fin! Nunca me pareció un ser humano más hermoso. No malinterpreten ni a Sai ni mis palabras, hagan memoria, dentro de su inocencia él desea su final trágico lo antes posible en sus vidas para poder acabar con el dolor más rápido.

No quiero entretenerme contando todo lo que sucedió ese día. ¿Saben algo? Sé incluso que puedo cambiar con una tecla el resultado de lo que realmente pasó y ustedes no lo distinguirían.

Les invitaré a la galería, estoy haciendo una pequeña demostración de mis fotos. Allí, al fondo, hay una en especial.

No lleva marco, sería una grosería limitarla. En ella Sai está recargado en la pared, con sus ojos cerrados, una mano posada en el caballete ligeramente inclinado. En su mano tiene el tubo de labial, con el que intenta dar los últimos retoques a su obra máxima.

Esta pintando el escurrir rojo que en la pintura se acumula en sus pies, algo que está inacabado. Si, está pintándose a sí mismo en la posición exacta.

No he permitido que en la imagen de mi fotografía se vea algo más que de la cintura hacia arriba de nuestro artista y su cuadro.

Miren bien…en el cuadro notaran que a su derecha, recargado en la pared, esta Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa, sosteniendo a su amado en un abrazo. Un brazo está extendido hacia Sai, con la mano recargada en la espalda del otro moreno, como si estuviera reconfortándolo como solo ese rubio sabe hacerlo.

Sasuke, recostado en el piso cuan extenso es, lleva por fin un rostro de paz, uno tan grande como el de Naruto mismo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados poseedores de ese intenso azul.

Cualquiera juraría que Sasuke está como dormido, soñando con su venganza cumplida, a la vez es feliz en los brazos de su amante.

Sakura recarga la cabeza en las rodillas de Sai. Una de sus piernas toca a Sasuke, la otra a Naruto. Si no son de ella no serán de nadie.

Sasuke está al final tranquilo. Sakura obtuvo lo que siempre deseo con fervor. Sai logró hacer su obra máxima y Naruto por primera vez no tiene que desbocar sus sentimientos entre gritos, porque los demuestra en cada gesto.

Claro… Sai dijo que pintaría un final acorde a las inclinaciones filosóficas de cada uno.

Pero fue Naruto quien vino a mí para pedirme que lo inmortalizara, porque seguramente su querido amigo no podía darle los últimos toques. Cuanta razón tenía.

¡No se atrevan a poner esas caras! Yo les dije que Naruto sería capaz de eliminar aquellas cosas que no permitieran que la felicidad de los otros, esos a quienes amaba, persistiera en su existencia.

No se asusten tanto de que el Sai de la fotografía, contrario al de la pintura, tenga un puñal en la base de la nuca, como Tsunade sugirió podía hacerse para tener una muerte rápida. Tampoco de que la taza favorita de Sasuke, esa en la que Sai no omitió poner detalle en su pintura al poner el símbolo de su familia, tuviera al lado una botellita de veneno con el símbolo de la de Naruto en ella. Tampoco se equivocan en el hecho de que, aquello que trae Sakura en los labios, es su propio labial. Uno que fue rociado cuidadosamente con unas gotas del mismo final que Sasuke ha bebido.

¿No les dije que Naruto era fiel y bondadoso? Posiblemente me faltó mencionar que dentro de la terquedad que lo caracteriza, se empeñó en ayudar a Sai a conseguir su final trágico. Ese que tanto quería, porque también deseaba terminar con el sufrimiento de sus amigos y amante.

No digo que Naruto les hubiera asesinado. Tal vez fue quien convenció a Sasuke y Sakura de presentarse, tal vez solo proveyó del veneno. ¿Cómo es que Sai hubiese podido pintarlo, de no planearlo?

He invitado al abuelo de Naruto, a la madre de Sakura y también al hermano de Sasuke a ver la obra final. Me miran con odio.

Tsunade ha tomado algunas de las obras de arte de la galería, intentando arrojármelas. Por fortuna los guardias han hecho su trabajo sacando a la desquiciada mujer. ¡Qué poco entiende de arte!

Jiraya no se ve bien. Supongo que ahora, estando sentado fuera, en la banqueta, he de llamar algún servicio médico. No quiero un final trágico para mi historia.

Itachi ha sido sumamente comprensivo. Es quien me ha instigado, mirando por encima de mi hombro, a escribir toda la historia. Me ha dado la mejor suma de dinero que he visto en mi vida para contarla y en pago por la fotografía.

La colgará en su galería personal.

Antes de culminar, hay algo más que debo decirles. ¿Conocen ese tipo de personas a las que nunca se sabe si mienten siempre, o solo dicen la verdad? O posiblemente… ¿Han conocido a ese tipo de personas que le dan vueltas a la lógica que ustedes dan para adivinarlo, y se divierte exprimiendo sus mentes en el proceso?

Posiblemente sea tarde, pero no se fíen de este tipo de gente. Puede que hagan historias confusas para su conveniencia, para que no sepan si está cambiando la realidad o está creando fantasía.

Para que no sepan si él fue el asesino, o los protagonistas se han cercenado un porvenir para dejarlo a él permitiendo que los inmortalizara. Quizá para que no inculpen de asesinato a algún amigo.

Esto tiene olor a recuerdo, como lo será mi fotografía… olor mohoso de vidas encerradas prematuramente, en el tubo de labial de un color tan rojo como la noche.

Confíen en su intuición. Déjenle las cosas al azar, ahora que han leído hasta el final resérvense sus juicios sobre mi y mi historia. Posiblemente podamos comenzar una nueva.

Soy sumamente apasionado.

Pero…amable lector… acércate por favor. ¿Me permites hacer una fotografía de ti y tus más profundos deseos?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin

Soy feliz owo!! A una personita que admiro y quiero mucho le ha gustado el final, además me ha dado una nota más o menos buena del fanfic en general XD

A la fecha no sé por qué demonios este fanfic me gusta tanto, más que otros que he escrito y han tenido más "éxito".

Agradezco las opiniones que me dejaron antes del mini capitulo final (tanto en , como los que enviaron a mi correo o me la dieron por msn).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradecería que me dejaran una opinión final para saber en qué puntos podría mejorarse la próxima. Saludos.


End file.
